godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Willy Amiot
"If u ever win power, remember why you wanted it."-Willy to his mobsters The next Don Willy Amiot was the head of the Amiot Family following the death of his father. Biography Born somewhere in France, to Elvis and Lucy Amiot. Willy was deeply loved by his father, even doing a job for Elvis to murder enemy Don Luciano Barroska and made a heroin deal. He became a bright and handsome young man, and of all of Elvis's sons, Willy was said to be Elvis's favorite son. Escape to Spain Under the protection of his father's old friend capo Tom Amy, Willy escaped in Spain to not be killed. He remained in hiding for two years, living in Javier Escuella's old villa and receiving warm hospitality from the mayor of Madrid. Willy's time in Spain has made him learn Spanish. While there, he learned of the bandit's riots to attack Federals and there he also was in danger a little, but soon wasen't haraset any longer. After Willy wanted to go back to family, Willy decided to be Don after father die. During this time, Willy was visited by Bill Frederick, who told him that his father wants Willy be escorted safely back to America. As he learns more about his father's reputation and exploits, Willy becomes extremely happy to meet him again. Upon returning from Spain, Willy speaks with his father who proceeds to explain what happened during he was gone, that his younger brother Chi-Chi betrayed them and that he was assassinated for betrayer. The New Boss While back in America, he reluctantly became a target for his family's enemy family Stracci crime family, taking over for his deceased brother as not the traitor of the family under Elvis's supervision and subtly attacking the other families's businesses through the use of his secret caporegime, Vinnie Paglo. At the same time, he persuaded his father that it was time to win this mob war. He killed Francesca, ex-wife of Chi-Chi, promising to make the Amiot family strongest there is. The family's allys, Morgans and Heroin dealers also helped them win the mob war. Elvis went into retirement in 1960, and Willy became operating head of the family. At first, longtime capos Bill Frederick and Donny Ferenelli, as well as Consigliere Pete Feet, weren't sure that Willy was strong enough to keep the family going. Bill and Donny were even more convinced of this when Willy refused to allow them to retaliate. In truth, Willy and his brother, Napoleon had begun planning to wipe out Barzinis and Tattaglias and all other enemies soon after Willy's return to the United States. Soon after taking over day-to-day control of the family. Elvis died in 1965, and Willy officially became boss. Shorlty before his death, Elvis had warned Willy that after he was gone, the Stracci family would make an attempt on his life under the pretense of organizing a meeting to make peace between the two families. At the funeral, Donny inadvertently revealed that he had conspired with Victor Stracci against him. Shortly after the funeral, Willy puts his plan into action. He orders the murders of the leaders of the Stracci Mafia's Don Victor as well as Donny. When soldier Ben Villa finds out that Willy had killed Francesca for maring Chi-Chi, he is a little sad as he wanted Francesca too be his wife. Willy talks to him and says he had to do that or else she would kill one of us. Bill calls him "Don Willy Amiot" and kisses Willy's hand and feets. Willy was happy then. Family members *Elvis Amiot — Father *Lucy Amiot — Mother *Napoleon Amiot — brother *Traitor Amiot — Traitor younger brother *Francesca Dunn — Sister in law *Carmine Amiot - Son in law *Mario Amiot - Zon in law *Kay McMahon — Daughter in law *Sammy Amiot — Grandson in lawn *Peterzo Amiot — Grandson in law *Vicki Amiot — Granddaughter in law Trivia *Willy has two sides red one and white one, similiar to 2-Face. *Willy smokes weed everyday. Category:Amiots Category:French Category:Dons Category:Mobster